


Oral

by BookofOdym



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Glory Hole, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Watersports, if you've read West Coast Avengers you know the scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Hank mans a glory hole close to the Avengers mansion, when two other team members show up, things get a little weird.
Relationships: Darren Cross/Hank Pym, Hank Pym/Steve Rogers, Hank Pym/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

Hank had a tendency to work late, it wasn't necessarily on purpose, he just ended up losing track of time while he worked. More than once, he had had to call up the night security guard to let him out of the building, twice, he had ended up working all through the night and just turning up to teach his first class without ever going to sleep. It was fine though, it wasn't like anyone missed him, and if he returned home to a dark building with no one to greet him, it was undeniably better than the alternative.

Reed had been calling him, which was why he ignored his phone when it rang on and off all night, he hadn't wanted the inevitable argument, or to be called an idiot to his face. How was he supposed to remember that there was a founder's meeting that night? Henry didn't even know why they bothered having founders' meetings. It wasn't like he had any leadership skills, certainly not more than any later Avengers, and Hawkeye always had been upset about being left out.

But the point was, Reed, calling him, about his newest research, which was frankly fascinating, his conclusion had seemed off, and if Hank tried to argue with him about it, he'd end up wasting several precious hours. So when Steve called him, he was still ignoring the vibrations of his phone behind him.

Suddenly, the screen in front of him flashed red, indicating a video call from the Avengers, and Hank let out a yelp, propelling himself backward, away from his microscope. When Steve's face appeared on the screen, he did not look happy.

"Doctor Pym," he said, with the vaguely constipated expression on his face that indicated that he was desperate to chew you out, "are you still at the lab?"

Hank squinted at him, trying to figure out the reason the other man was calling. He kept the radio on, so it was unlikely that he wouldn't have heard about a disaster, if Steve was going through some kind of personal emergency, he probably wouldn't have bothered with the niceties. The idea of it being a personal call could be dismissed immediately, Hank had been re-evaluating his friendships, and he just didn't think anyone cared enough about him to check up on him. Every vision of his future involved his rotting, bloated corpse being found weeks after he attacked his wrists with razor blades, only being found because his downstairs neighbor complained that the smell was upsetting her kid.

"No?" He tried, wincing when he realized that his lab was perfectly visible behind him. "I mean, just packing up, haha. You want me to take a look at something?"

Steve raised his eyebrow at him. "Check your calendar, Pym."

Henry spun his chair towards his phone, trying not to panic at the sight of fifteen missed calls from Steve. "Ah."

"Yeah, that. You need to-"

"But wait, how did you know today was my Dad's birthday?"

There was a pause, a strange grinding noise emanated from the speakers. "The meeting, Pym. You missed the meeting."

So, he was reasonably sure that he'd ended up pissing off Captain America. Sometimes he really missed his days on the West Coast team. Being a groundsman, cooking for the others, being kept far away from any and all meetings. It wasn't anything new, Cap hadn't ever thought much of him, even back when they first met. He'd sounded exasperated when he'd told Hank to head home, and try to get some sleep tonight, and had terminated the communication without another word.

Sometimes Hank hated his emotions, he had always admired Steve, and sometimes when he was around the super soldier, he got a weird feeling in his chest that indicated that what he felt was more than admiration. He didn't like to examine it for long; he'd long ago learned how to shove things like that down so far that they only resurfaced when he felt like crying. His feelings for Steve, his feelings for Tony, the dark thought that sometimes resurfaced, which told him maybe everyone would have been happier if Bonita hadn't...

Hank shook his head, trying to wipe that thought away, and noticed that his feet had brought him to precisely his intended destination while he was lost in thought. He checked the collar of his polo neck, making sure that it was pulled up over the lower part of his face. He didn't think that anyone would be interested in the activities of Giant-Man but figured that Steve would probably be even more annoyed with him if he had to deal with the fallout of a founding Avenger being photographed manning a glory hole.

It was... relaxing would be the wrong word. It took Hank back to a time before he'd had to deal with any of his current problems. He remembered vividly his time as a Masters' student, having run out of money, and one of the other students telling him about a hole in the bathroom. He'd gone down there, given what must have been a spectacularly terrible blowjob, and whoever he'd just sucked off had shoved a crumpled fistful of filthy bills under the door.

It had been a rough time, but sometimes he just wanted to pretend that the time that had passed since he joined the Avengers never happened, that he was still the same fucking stupid student from back then. For an hour or two, he could just pretend that he'd never met Steve Rogers or Tony Stark. That he'd go to the library tomorrow and see Maria sitting there, alive and well.

He shivered when he stepped into the cubicle, of course, part of the attraction was actually being useful to someone, Henry wasn't terrible at sucking cock anymore, or at least he hoped that he wasn't. He'd had a lot more practice. Sinking down to his knees, which were sure to end up bruised from the concrete floor, he prepared for a long wait.

Ten minutes later, a large cock was pushed through the hole in the wall. Henry swallowed. Shaking his head to try and dispel the sudden thought that it looked a lot like he would imagine Steve's looked. Except... he wanted to pretend that it was Steve's and fucking worship the thing.

* * *

Tony yawned, heading upstairs towards his bedroom, it had been a long night, and he had spent a lot of time upgrading one of his suits. The only thing that could stop him getting some rest was the sound of Steve Rogers humming.

It was an old tune, one from the war, and Tony listened to it getting louder and louder until Steve came around the corner.

"Enjoy giving Hank a bollocking then?" He said, smirking when Steve made a face. "Because the only other reason I could see you being this happy is if you finally got laid, except I know there's no way that could ever happen."

"Don't be crass, Tony," Cap snapped, pushing past him. "I'm not about to discuss my personal life with a teammate."

Tony hummed, jogging until he caught up with the other man. "So you did, then, the only reason you pull that 'personal life' shit is if something big happens. Did you get back together with Sharon?"

"Nothing like that," Steve said, clearly trying to change the subject.

Tony pouted. "Are you seriously not going to tell me?"

Steve didn't reply, so Tony figured that he was just ignoring him until they reached the door to his quarters. "If I take you tomorrow, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone."

* * *

A hand shook Hank's shoulder, and he rolled, trying to get away from it.

"Hank," Janet's voice was soft, "it's time to get up, the others postponed the meeting for you. We're getting breakfast at Leo's."

The scientist groaned, shrinking down into the blankets. The only thing that could get him out of this bed was his apartment being on fire. Possibly he wouldn't even get up then. Unsurprisingly, Janet shrank with him.

"Henry Jonathan Pym! You get up right now!" She said again, shaking him roughly.

"How'd you even get in?" He sighed, rolling over to face her. "I distinctly remember not giving you a key, mostly to avoid exactly this situation."

Her fingers were soft as she brushed blond curls out of his face. "You didn't give anyone a key, one of the first discussions during the aborted meeting yesterday was whether or not we should get a mold of your lock." Which was distinctly disturbing to be totally honest. "You still have a tiny elevator on the side of the house. Please tell me you're not still shooting yourself out of that cannon."

Suddenly, last night came back to him in vivid detail. How was he ever supposed to face the man again now that he desperately wanted to know what his cock tasted like? "I don't want to see Steve today," he murmured.

Jan hummed. "You kind of have to, Honey. He said if I didn't bring you this morning, he was coming over."


	2. Chapter 2

The door to the cafe had a bell above it, which rang as Jan pushed him through the door. The three men at the table all turned towards them, and he could see the accusation in Steve's eyes. Thank God then, for Thor, who rushed towards them after a moment, clasping Hank's wrists with an "At last, friend Pym!" Thor was always good as a distraction, and he ruined the moment for Steve to make a biting comment.

Hank... really didn't want to be here, he'd been thinking for a while, Bruce had been removed from the founders' list, there was no real reason why he shouldn't be as well. But that was the thing, he could never voice that thought. It was the kind of thing that, once said, could never be taken back. They would agree in a second, he knew, and then they'd have to replace the statue, it would cost a lot of money and Tony would be upset. Not about him leaving, of course, about the unnecessary waste of money, and-

Jan pushed down on his shoulders, forcing him to sit down on the edge of the bench. "I dragged old Blue Eyes out of bed," she said proudly, rushing back over to Steve's side of the table, "now we can get started."

The first order of business, which was always the first order of business, was what each member had been up to on their own, which meant going through 39 people's last activities in detail. It was necessary, he supposed because it meant none of them would be caught out if say... Egghead turned out to be alive again. But it did mean that Hank desperately wanted coffee, but couldn't get up to get it.

A cup slid across the table, brushing against his hand, and he looked up in surprise to see Steve looking at him sternly. "Try not to stay up until 4 in the morning next time."

He took a long drink of the liquid before swallowing. "But that's the only way to get you to bring me coffee."

Probably not the thing to say, because Rogers narrowed his eyes at him. Hank was writing a note in his mental diary, they weren't close enough for him to make jokes.

"Friend Pym," Thor interrupted, and maybe Thor was being nice, saving him from all these awkward moments today, "you must tell us what you have been doing, for we do not wish to face one of your evil constructs again."

Or maybe not.

* * *

Perhaps Hank should have expected Tony to show up in his lab in the hours following the meeting. Well, maybe 'show up' was the wrong way to phrase that, 'crashing through the window' would probably be a more accurate way to say it.

He rushed over to the billionaire, stopping him from keeling over, and led him towards a workbench. Steve and Tony both kept doing this, making him worry about their health. "You need to sit down, I'll get you some coffee," no, wait, what if it was a problem with Tony's heart? "Cocoa," Hank amended, bustling off towards the kettle.

Tony had pushed up his faceplate and looked at him with wild eyes when he returned. "You're still here," he said, reaching his hand out towards Hank's face, Hank carefully took a step back, so that the metal-clad fingers brushed past his face. Tony was acting strange, and Henry had been kidnapped by Skrulls enough times to be slightly wary in this situation.

The other man sighed, pulling his hand back, he took the mug though, holding it in his gloved hands. "I received a communication from Elihas Starr today."

Hank could have sighed. "Oh, so when I say Egghead's alive, it's institutionalization time, but when you say Egghead's alive, it's time to drop everything."

Stark pinched the bridge of his nose. "You have a history of psychosis and delusions, and we'd just found you stealing adamantium from the government, what were we supposed to think?" He sighed when Hank crossed his arms. "Yeah, sure, I'm sorry we didn't believe you about the dead man stalking you, I'm sorry you got kidnapped. Am I allowed to continue now?"

Henry pretended to think about it for a moment. "Okay," he said, "but only because I'm curious about what this communication was about."

"You really haven't seen him recently?"

Hank shook his head, not sure if he liked where this was going.

"He said that Yellowjacket was interested in... acquiring you."

The other scientist blinked at him. "I don't feel like I've split into two people again, I'm definitely feeling all of the requisite emotions to be a full Hank. Except for existential ennui, possibly."

Stark groaned at him. "Not you Yellowjacket, the other Yellowjacket."

"Rita?"

"No! You. Shut up. Just for a little bit. Let me speak." Tony kept a finger pointed at him, "Darren Cross Yellowjacket, and for some reason that you're making me forget about right now, I don't want him to abduct you, and since you're probably planning to spend the evening home alone, I'm telling you now that you're coming with me and Steve tonight if I have to drag you."

Hank felt like his throat was closing up, he felt like he couldn't breathe. Egghead really was his worst enemy, he couldn't kill Hank through conventional means, so he was planning on killing him through awkward social situations. It truly was diabolical. To be honest, the blond's opinion on the situation was that he'd rather spend the evening being kidnapped than alone with the Avenger's most obviously secretly married couple.

It was better not to intrude on their date night. He just needed to find a way out of it.

"Matt." He swallowed, naming the first person who came to mind, "Matt wanted me to work on... a thing for him, I was going to take it to him tonight."

* * *

There was no way that Tony had believed that, and in fact, the man decided to hang around until Hank left the lab, just in case anything happened. It was.... annoying, really, because he kept trying to finish an old experiment Hank was leaving until he got the muse for it again, and Henry kept having to jog from the other side of the lab shouting "no touching!"

There was a reason they didn't share lab space anymore.

The engineer had even threatened to walk him directly to Murdock's apartment, which Hank had vetoed, not least because the lawyer wasn't expecting him, and he would be caught out in his lie immediately. He also didn't think that the man would appreciate them threatening his secret identity.

In the end, it had required him grabbing his stinger gun and promising that he would use it if anything happened to convince Tony that he would be fine.

He sighed to himself as soon as the other man was out of eyesight, changing direction until he was headed towards the building that housed the glory holes.

* * *

The last thing that Tony would have expected was for Captain freaking America to take him to a BDSM sex club, like, if he was honest, he'd always thought that Cap would have been way kinkier than he let on because the biggest prudes were always secretly the most deviant. Maybe it was a good thing Hank had refused to come along, then, because they might actually lose him forever if he ever got a dick inside him. He'd turn out to be a total cock slut.

There were a lot of exciting things going on, and Tony moved to check out a rack, only for Steve to grab his hand and pull him towards a bathroom. Well, Tony supposed, glory holes were a little tame by his standards, but Steve probably had to start somewhere.

Steve gave him a nervous smile, like he was searching for the engineer's opinion, and Tony couldn't hold back a laugh. "Must have been a truly spectacular blowjob."

Captain America's cheeks pinked. "Well, based on my pretty limited experience, I thought it was okay."

Tony waggled his eyes at him as he leaned back against the stall door. "Well, when we're done here, we'll have to see if we can do anything about the whole 'limited experience' thing, but for now, I'll be a gentleman and let you go first."

If anything, Steve turned an even brighter shade of red, and blood even seemed to reach his ears, but he had soon tugged his sweats down until his impressive cock was visible to Tony's very interested gaze. He very carefully slid it through the hole, which was barely wide enough to accommodate his girth.

Tony smirked at him. "Did you come here straight from working out? Because I hope whoever's on the other side of the wall appreciates your musk." He spoke quietly to ensure that they wouldn't be overheard.

They clearly did, because although it was muffled, Tony could still hear a low moan coming through the divider. His grin widened until it looked almost manic.

Steve's eyes were closed, his lips parted as he softly bucked his hips forward. Unfortunately, he couldn't fully let loose without knocking over the thin wall between them and the man servicing him. He whined softly, and Tony honestly thought that he had never looked more beautiful.

"Who are you imagining on the other side?" Tony breathed out. "Me? Clint? Gambit?"

The soldier grunted, clearly intent on ignoring him as he lowered his forehead, resting it on the plastic wall.

"Bucky?" Tony continued, intent on riling him up. "How about Jo-?"

Steve cried out, his hips juddering in place, and it became clear that he'd come. Cap shot him a glare. "Your turn," he growled, "and you better pray I don't try to distract you."

Tony shuffled into place, pushing his own cock through the wall, it wasn't anywhere near as large as Steve's, but the man on the other side still gripped it eagerly. He licked a questing tongue around the engineer's circumcision line, which was somewhat sensitive. "Fuck," he hissed, trying to push down the part of him that wanted to imagine Pym on the other side, the man was innocent, far too naive to even think of doing this, it was what made it fun to imagine corrupting him, "Cap, you might be right."

"Henry McCoy," Steve said, in the blandest voice possible, and Tony almost panicked as he felt himself going soft, "Mole Man."

"Don't you dare," Tony hissed, he absolutely did not want to suffer from erectile dysfunction here.

Luckily, the man servicing him deftly stroked him to full hardness, and, as soon as it was, he engulfed the entire length in his mouth. What would he do in this situation, he wondered, if it had been Pym on the other side? The first thought that came to mind was that he would piss down the man's throat. He had always thought that the blond would look rather good like that, gagging on Tony's cock as he took a leak down the scientist's throat.

He took a quick glance at Steve, no way would Cap let him do that here, he'd have to return on his own.

Tony groaned as the head of his cock hit the back of the man's throat, and the cavern spasmed around him, it was always fun to throat fuck someone who hadn't lost their gag reflex yet.

He thrust forward hard, cock slipping down the man's throat, and his cock pulsed as the man choked around him. He still bravely swallowed down all of the cum.

* * *

Hank allowed himself to fall to the floor as soon as the two strangers left. That had been rough, he wasn't used to choking on cock, and he hoped that he would get a few moments rest.

He wouldn't be so lucky, as only a few moments after the men left, the door swung open, and someone stepped into the stall next to him. When their cock slipped through the hole, he groaned as he got back into position. Carefully, he encircled his lips around the head, giving it a soft suck.

The man on the other side of the wall gave a cold laugh. "Well," he said, loudly enough for Hank to hear him, "it's a shame we can't go all the way, because I've been searching for you all night, Doctor Pym, and I could use the stress relief."


End file.
